I Can't Stop Loving You
by RedIsHere
Summary: Katsuya is dying. He lost too much blood and is beyond saving. He got involved with one of Seto's underground dealings and everything went wrong. There is only one way left to save him. Will Seto do it, even if it means losing 'Katsuya' forever? Shonen-Ai
1. Prologue

**Title:**I Can't Stop Loving You

**Summary:** Katsuya is dying. He lost too much blood and is beyond saving. He got involved with one of Seto's underground dealings and everything went wrong. There is only one way left to save him. Will Seto do it, even if it means losing 'Katsuya' forever?

**Prologue**

"Mutt? Oi...Jounouchi. C-can you hear me?" Seto's voice cracked.

_This __wasn__'__t __supposed__ to__ happen.__Why__ was __Jounouchi __here?__What__ was __he__ doing?_ All Seto had to do, to finish this whole stupid thing, was get everything recorded and get out. Then the police would come in before the smugglers left. Ever since he caught one of his employers using Kaiba Corp's name to help transport in and out illegal drugs, he had decided to set out revenge. He played along and lied to the dumb employee that he wanted in as well to make more money. At the same time he contacted the police. Everything had been going smoothly. Tonight was where everything was going to end and life would go back to normal again. But he didn't expect Katsuya to be here.

There was a double-cross. The smugglers wanted to kill Seto, to erase any evidence that may be left behind, but Katsuya had jumped in front of him got in the way. He had shielded Seto. And now he was lying, almost dead against him; so much blood had been lost. The police had rushed in as soon as they heard the gunshots. Katsuya was shot 7 times.

"Ah-aha. K-kaiba no y-yatsu? I…*coughs*…I'm g-go-gonna d-die ri-right?" Jounouchi smiled with a small laugh.

"No. No you're not. I won't let it happen. I promise you. Don't close your eyes no matter what you here me Pup? Now promise _me_…promise me _Katsuya._" Seto squeezed Katsuya's hands.

"N-nani…I woulda th-thought…*coughs* th-that y-you be g-glad…" _Did__ he __call __me __Katsuya?_

"No one... no one would be glad to see someone they love die." Seto answered, closing his eyes as a teardrop fell.

Katsuya's shock turned into a small smile. "P-promise." Katsuya felt himself being lift up. He could _hear_ the pounding of Seto's heart. _Feel_ the warmth that spread to him through Seto's arms. The firmness of Seto's being penetrated Katsuya's senses, senses that were dulling. His eyes were tired. He wanted to sleep. He would just close them for a second, a mere second…

"Don't you DARE KATSUYA!" He shot his eyes opened wide and looked at Seto's petrified face.

_Ah, he is really handsome. I've never seen him up close before. He has really pretty blue eyes._

"Hurry up! Take me to KC Hospital right now! And step on it! We don't have much time!"

_Was that Kaiba's voice? Why is he yelling? Oh…right. I was shot. He said he loved me? Well he didn't say it technically but it was as good as any confession right? I am really happy to hear that. *giggles* And he called me Katsuya._

Strength was leaving him. It was hard, so, so hard to keep his eyes open. But he can't close them! He can't! He promised Seto. He won't go back on a promise. But tears filled his eyes because he was going to break it. He couldn't fight it anymore. He felt too weak. The thin string attaching him to the conscious world was breaking. Any moment now, he knew it would snap.

"Katsuya?"

_Kaiba. Kaiba. Seto. Gomen. Gomen. Hontou ni gomen. Ima…muri dana.[1] _

"G-gomen." The words came out of Katsuya's mouth and he closed his eyes.

-a break is here-[2]

"…It's faint but I'm afraid he won't last any longer. His liver and arteries were damaged. He lost so much blood; we gave him all that we could spare. It's a miracle he's still alive now, fighting a lost battle."

"IT'S NOT A LOST BATTLE!" Seto yelled. He stopped himself from yelling more and apologized. "Shit. Sorry Sensei." He thought for a moment, and then hope sparked in his eyes. "There's a way. There's a way to save him. Your current project. I know you've been researching possibilities about it."

"No that's impossible. It's just a hypothesis and some small testing done. I can't do it on a human. I'm not even sure it will work." The doctor said shaking his head.

"Let…..let him be your test." Seto said, determined. "If there's a way to save him do it! We don't have time….no...he doesn't have time…I.." Seto controlled himself from breaking down.

"Kaiba-taichou. Are you really sure about this?" The doctor asked, concern. What he was asking of the doctor, was all in all, illegal. But he couldn't live with himself, if Katsuya died. He knew it was selfish, but he loved the blonde. He always had. And he wasn't going to let him die.

"Was there a time I wasn't? Of course. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation now, would we?" Seto stated annoyed at the doctor's stupid question.

"I have to make sure. You are aware of the side effects. I just hope you don't regret it."

"I would regret not saving him. Contact me immediately when you're done. I have some unfinished business to attend." Seto said his eyes full of killer intent.

**End of Prologue**

Notes:

[1] In case you guys don't know Katsuya is thinking in his head "Sorry. I'm really sorry. Its impossible now.", even though what he really wants is to say them out loud.

[2] fanfiction won't let me use my breaks and mess me up ;_; anyone can help me with that? XD

**Author****'****s****Note:** I'm a lazy ass slacker. If you guys like it so far don't expect any update any time soon lol. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I didn't write one on prologue...is it really necessary since this site is only for fandom stuff? Well whatever, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

**Author****'****s****Note****1:**Yay update! I was expecting it to be next year when I updated :]. Well, I'll be honest…it's boring. I was not really inspired but this scene was just sitting in my head, replaying over and over and wouldn't shut the f- up. I wasn't sure how to word things soo...not as exciting as the last chapter : Anyways thanks for the reviews and enjoy :)

Oh yeah…I apologize for any spelling or grammatical mistakes and its shortness.

**Chapter One: Docile**

It was 1:47 a.m. when Seto arrived home at Kaiba Manor. He had an extra pile of workload to finish due to some complete idiotic employee's mistake. If it was the old him, he would have fired the fool right then. But Mokuba had said that was a bad habit of his that he needed to fix.

"O-okaerinasai Seto-sama."

Seto looked up as he walked inside. "…Tadaima…Jounouchi."

He quickly changed his shoes to his slippers, when he noticed the silence and felt a long stare directed at him. He looked up, to see the nervous expression on Katsuya's face, knowing immediately something was wrong. His attention became vividly on Katsuya's frame, seeing the bed head, the wrinkled pajamas, and his bare feet. He caught himself from acting too nice.

"Jou? You were sleeping weren't you? Why aren't you in bed?" Seto asked sternly. Katsuya flinched at the tone of Seto's voice but said nothing as he shook his head fiercely. He timidly stumbled his way to Seto and leaned against him. Startled, Seto wrapped his arms slowly around Katsuya. Seto flinched at the contact of cold.

_How__ long __did__ was __he __awake?__Was __he__ waiting __for __me?_ He slipped his arms under Katsuya's knees and back, carrying him upstairs.

"Eh? S-Seto-sama!" Katsuya had yelped in surprised. Seto didn't reply but pulled Katsuya closer to his chest. As they entered Katsuya's room, Seto gently laid Katsuya to his over-sized bed. [1]

"Sleep. I'll take you somewhere fun tomorrow okay?" Seto pulled the blanket and tucked Katsuya in like a child. Seto kissed the top of his head and turned towards the exit.

"S-Seto-sama." Katsuya called meekly when Seto was midway away. Seto stopped and turned around, questioning with his face. Katsuya shook his head and covered his face with the blanket. Seto waited a few minutes before turning toward the exit once more.

-SxJxS-

_He __changed__ already.__ Well,__ Sensei__ did__ say__ the__ changes __were __unlimited.__ The__ next__ second,__ minute,__ hour,__ or__ day,__ he __will__ change.__ It__ won__'__t __matter__ how __long._Seto thought to himself as he dressed himself in his silky sleepwear after a quick shower. He stepped out of his bathroom, drying his wet hair. Seto squeezed the last droplet of water he could from his hair and threw the towel to the basket next to his bathroom door. He stopped short when he saw a shape on his bed.

"Jou?" He said cautiously from where he stood.

Katsuya stirred around and stared at Seto, with unblinking eyes. Seto took a step back, startled by Katsuya's expression. After a moment of silence, Seto decided to speak.

He slipped into his bed as quietly as he could.

"J-Jounouchi?" He said slowly, unsure if Katsuya had changed yet or not.

"I…I'm sorry…Seto-sama." Katsuya began, teary-eyed. Seto froze, unsure of what he should do.

"What's wrong Jou?" Seto asked, soothingly as he could when he reached Katsuya.

"I…I…I kn-know th-that…" Katsuya began, sniffing and sobbing. "…y-you said that I…th-that I sh-should sl-sleep…b-but I…I d-didn't l-lis…sen…" Seto just got more confused at getting to the reasoning behind his tears.

"It's okay Jou. Don't cry okay?" Seto said, wiping away warm tears.

"Y-you're n-not an-angry?" Katsuya asked, still sniffling.

"Why would I be angry?"

" 'C-cause you y-yelled at t-them w-when they di-didn't lis….sen." Seto stopped and thought for a moment. He knew well enough to never, if try not to, yelled in front of Katsuya. Then, Seto remembered. This morning before he left to work, he had screamed at an employee on the phone for messing up on organizing his data and not listening carefully to him.

"I won't get angry at you Jou. That's not something to be mad about." He ruffled Katsuya's hair softly.

"S-so you will st-still t-take m-me ou-out t-tomorrow?" Katsuya asked, his tears and sniffling coming to a halt.

_So__ that__'__s__ what __he __was __worried__ about._ Seto sighed, chuckling to himself.

"Of course I will Jou." Seto said, smiling as gently as he could.

"C-can I…" Katsuya began but stopped himself. He looked shyly at Seto then down at the bed, back and forth. Seto got the hint, although it was pretty sensible to him too, that this would happen since Katsuya was already here.

"Sleep here tonight Jou." Seto said. Katsuya's face lit up and he slipped himself under the blankets. Seto followed suit and covered himself.

"Oyasuminasai, Seto-sama."

"Oyasumi, Jou."

He felt Katsuya hesitantly snuggle himself near him, quietly grabbing the ends of his shirt. Seto couldn't help but smile.

**End of Docile**

-JxSxJ-

Notes:

[1]This bed is HUGE! D: If you've seen Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi...it's as big as that! Those overly humungous giganto beds lol. I want one ;_;

Note to fanfiction: WHY DO YOU KEEP MESSING ME UP WITH BREAKS AND CLOSING IN TOGETHER MY ITALICIZED WORDS!

**Author****'****s****Note****2:** Disappointed? Disappointed! I am :L. So yeah...Katsuya is a little pathetic(?) and wimpy =/….WHY? I'm not _exactly_ sure yet, lol :) Just giving you guys some clues on changes within Katsuya and other great or not so great stuff. I felt this chapter was kind of pointless (since it was boring =.=) but at the same time needed since it is to introduced the next chapter and slightly answer some of your questions.


End file.
